Clash of Worlds
by Pandibal98
Summary: Hera's plan for uniting the camps changes a little. Instead of an exchange of leaders, Percy and Jason meet in high school. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Jason:**

After the Second Titan War, Jason just wanted everything to go back to normal. He wanted the time to mourn the demigods lost and to be able celebrate the victory with his friends, but nothing in his life was fair. His peers just had to raise him on that shield and pronounce him Praetor. Not that it wasn't nice but he never wanted that, he was already son of the King of the Gods and he didn't really want the extra attention. Even he had to agree though, that being Praetor suited him. He was looking forward to helping lead the rebuilding efforts and getting rid of the last remnants of Saturn's army and he did get to do that for a short time, before the Gods had to butt their way in yet again. Juno herself had shown up at Camp Jupiter and declared a new 'quest' of sorts; this time a solo mission to infiltrate a high school in New York, Goode High. Thus Jason found himself climbing the steps of Goode the cool morning of August 28th, with not a clue of what he was looking for. Juno only said to make friends, he had friends at Camp Jupiter but he didn't argue, goddesses didn't often take kindly to that.

He felt out of place in the mortal world, he hadn't actually been a part of it outside of his various quests since before Lupa raised him at the Wolf House. He hated how nervous he was, he fucking destroyed the Lord of the South, the Titan of constellations, Krios. A bunch of mortal teenagers shouldn't make him so uneasy. Upon entering the school he wished that he had his friends by his side.

 **Percy:**

That morning Percy woke feeling refreshed, he was actually looking forward to sophomore year. That new Great Prophecy was scary but hopefully it wouldn't happen for another 60 years. For the first time in his life he could breathe easy without the dread of turning 16 hanging over him. He road the bus to Goode High staring out the window daydreaming of Annabeth. His life had been perfect ever since they had started dating after the war, he couldn't wait to see her again, but first he had to finish this school year.

After getting off the bus Percy entered the school and went to his locker to organize his stuff for the day. As expected, a few seconds after opening his locker his mortal friend Spencer sauntered over to him.

"Really? You're actually using your locker?" Spencer asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

"We haven't seen each other in months and those are your first words to me?" Percy responds without looking at him.

"I mean come on, if you can't fit all your shit in your backpack then you're bringing too much stuff. Oh and also, hope your summer was a blast" Spencer said while looking down the hallway, probably for our other friends.

Percy wouldn't say he was very close to his mortal friends, with the exception of Spencer. Their friendship worked because Spencer was too busy outside of school to bother Percy with his mortal problems.

Not wanting to be questioned too much he just said his summer wasn't all that great, Spencer's wasn't either apparently. They exchanged schedules and saw that they had Latin 1 first period so the pair walked to class together. Upon entering the classroom Percy noticed that they were really early, only one other person was sitting in it. A tanned blonde boy with his nose buried in a book.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason:**

Jason couldn't concentrate on his book, the two boys who had entered were talking too loud. Or to be more precise the white boy with the short brown hair, he wouldn't shut up about his summer. The other boy was super tan and he had long messy jet black hair and had super unique eyes, they were sea green. He added to the conversation a little bit but he mostly stared out the window as the brown hair kid went on and on about marching band and his annoying sisters, apparently one of them was a freshman now. Jason was attempting to get back to his reading when something the boy, whom Jason now realized had greyish blue eyes, said that sent red flares up in his mind. The blue eyed boy had asked the green eyed one why he had left school before freshman year had officially ended, that wasn't what caught Jason's attention but the time that the green eyed one had left was around the time that the Second Titan War had started. Jason was sure that he had no ever seen the boy with sea green eyes before so it must have been a coincidence.

More people had begun to enter the room, including a person Jason assumed was the teacher. He was middle aged, wore a flat cap on his red hair and had the strangest facial hair. His sideburns went to his jawline and then down his jaw to his chin like a beard, however his chin was shaved, as was his upper lip. From his schedule, Jason knew the teachers name was Mr. Burham. Burham sat at his desk and began reading a latin book.

Being a demigod Jason already knew Latin, it was hardwired in his brain. He signed up for Latin 1 because he knew it would be an easy A and that would look good on his transcript.

A few more minutes passed and the bell rang signaling the beginning of the school day, Burham went through roll call and went over the syllabus. Burham handed out the textbooks for the class after and that is all that time allowed for. The textbook was small as far as textbooks go, it was the height and width of a normal book and less then a couple hundred of pages thick. It was green and the title was Ecce Romani I which Jason translated to mean 'Look! Romans!'.

On his way to second period Jason noticed that the blue eyed dude was following him. His pulse increased and he had to force himself to calm down, the dude was just a mortal. Nothing bad was going to happen, everything was a-okay. He found out the dude had been following him because they had the same math class. Jason picked out an empty pair of desks and sat down to continue reading his book. He didn't read much when he realized he should try to make some new acquaintances so he wouldn't be so lonely, Jason was about to get up when someone sat down next to him. It was that dude again, he gave Jason a shy smile and said hello with a small wave. Jason stared at him in surprise but it must've looked weird cause the dude moved in his seat uncomfortably.

Before Jason could say anything the boy introduced himself as Spencer to which Jason responded that he was Jason.

"Cool cool cool. We have the same latin class right?" Spencer asked though it seemed he knew the answer.

"...yeah, I believe we do. Latin 1 with Mr. Burham?" Jason said with a nod of his head.

"That's it. If you're in Latin 1 tho, why do you have a book written in latin?" Spencer pointed towards Jason's book, which indeed was entirely in latin.

Jason considered lying but didn't see why, "Easy A," he said with a shrug.

The bell rang interrupting their conversation meaning second period began. It was similar to first in that the teacher took roll and went over the syllabus except she also had the class do an icebreaker. When it was Jason's turn, his interesting fact was that he was from California which some people seemed to find cool. He didn't pay attention to many peoples 'interesting' facts, they weren't all that interesting, but Spencers did pique his interest. Apparently Spencer had 9 siblings and when questioned by the teacher about it he said he had never met 6 of them. Spencer didn't talk a whole lot throughout the class but Jason and him did chat a little, Jason mentioned how he was new and Spencer generously offered him to join his crew for lunch. Jason figured it wouldn't hurt so he agreed and after the lunch bell rang, he followed Spencer outside to the table his group of friends sat at.

There was an issue though, people Spencer didn't recognize were sitting at the table. Spencer's friends were sitting at the other outdoor table. Jason didn't see why it was a big issue but Spencer called the strangers stupid freshman and went to interrogate his friends on why the table was taken.

All of Spencer's friends agreed this was a big issue which made Jason internally groan. Mortals had such silly problems. Spencers friend group consisted of a lightly tanned girl with short brown hair and bright blue eyes named Emma; a small asian girl who was really tanned with long black hair and black eyes named Tatiana; and a tallish pale white dude with long brown hair that was slightly curly and brown eyes named Matt. Spencer however didn't use these names, Jason had to ask for them on his own. Spencer introduced them as Gemma, Asian Buttcheek, and Mattisimus Dorsi the Third. No one tried to explain it so Jason just ignored it and set their names to memory.

Spencers hands slamming on the table got everyone's attention, "We CANNOT let some stupid freshman steal our sacred table. 'The Pit' was just starting to really take off."

Matt agreed but he didn't know how to get them to move. Emma said they should ask them nicely to move which caused Spencer to snicker and remark, "Yeah, fat chance of that Gemma. They're just gonna tell us to 'fuck off'."

"You never know, they might be nice," Jason added. He wasn't sure why he spoke, these kids were insane.

"I don't know what school you came from, but welcome to Goode, no one is just nice for no reason. Now," Spencer looked around at everyone which made Tatiana squirm in her seat and Matt looked nervous, "I'm thinking we got the numbers to win a full on assault."

Jason jumped out of his seat, Ivlivs in hand, "No way. We aren't gonna bully them."

There was a fire in Jason's eye that made normal people give in to Jason, it however didn't appear to affect Spencer, "No one said bully. We'll just go over and sit and make new friends. If they don't want to be friends with us then that's on them."

Everyone but Jason agreed it was a good idea and Spencer was elected to start it. He appeared nervous but put a smile on his face and plopped down near the freshman. Emma and Tatiana joined followed by Matt and Jason. After a couple seconds the freshman realized what was happening and got up to leave.

"Mwahahahahahaha!" Spencer attempted an evil laugh, his friends joined in. Jason contemplated leaving the group of weirdos when more people came to the table. It was fast, in the blink of an eye the table was full of teenagers. They were all talking over one another and joking around and sharing stories about their summers. That boy with sea green eyes was there sitting next to Spencer laughing with the rest of the oddballs. That was the deciding factor for Jason to stay, this mysterious dude gave him a weird vibe. Jason had heard people talk about how being in Jason's presence was like being around a minor god. Jason exuded power and confidence, this boy with dark hair and unique eyes did the same and it intrigued Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy:**

Leave it to Spencer to make such a big deal about getting our table back. As crazy as it sounds, that dude is almost as loyal as I am. Though his loyalty is more of the lunch table and his favorite brand of cereal then always having your friends back in a fight for your life. Damn mortals, always getting it easy. Yet again Percy daydreamed what it would be like to be mortal. As usual it didn't last long because if he was a normal human then he never would have met Annabeth.

I must have had a funny look on my face cause Spencer started questioning me, " What's up with you? Finally make that girl YOUR girl?" and nudged me in my side with a wink.

"I'm gonna regret telling you about her," I chuckled but I nodded at him confirming his suspicions.

"Aww isn't that sweet. Percy's got a Girl-cy," Spencer teased.

I shut him up by pointing out he had no girl, he laughed along after a quick glance at Emma. I had quickly found at last year that Spencer would laugh at just about any joke you made about him. This dude had no angry bone in his body, he was the epitome of the saying 'cool as a cucumber'.

The newcomer, Jason, didn't speak much other then when Spencer asked him something. There was another new person in the group too, a slightly heavyset indian girl named Zariah. There was seriously no room at this table for so many people. It could comfortable sit 8 people and we were trying to make it fit 11. I actually didn't remember everyone's names. I wasn't all that close to anyone except for Spencer.

Lunch ended and everyone split up for third period. Spencer raced off to avoid being late for Marching Band while everyone else leisurely walked, not wanting to get to class to early. Third and fourth passed quickly enough. Because it was the first day all of my classes just went over the syllabus and did short icebreakers.

As I was walking to my bus I noticed Jason getting on too. We sat together cause we knew each other. The silence though was extremely uncomfortable and I hated it. It was like when I had first met Rachel and realized she could see my sword, Riptide. I felt like Jason could see through me, and I wasn't sure what he would do.

We made some small talk, I found out he had never known his parents. Which I could somewhat relate to cause my dad had been absent for most of my life. However, I told Jason I had never met him, that's what I told all my mortal friends. We both avoided what we did over the summer. My stop was first so we didn't get to talk a whole lot before I had to get off.

The first week went by quickly. I had gotten to know Jason better and we became bro's somewhat. Friday during lunch Spencer was nowhere to be seen. Jason and I looked at each other and we both nodded at each other. We turned around, Spencers friends were cool but Jason and I both didn't want to be there without Spencer. It felt weird.

"Where do you think he is?" Jason asked while we wandered the halls.

"Probably something for band," I responded.

We were stopped by these 2 students. The girl was absolutely gorgeous, with choppy brown hair that was braided with feathers in it, kaleidoscopic eyes that changed colors constantly, and tanned skin. I admit that she was pretty but Annabeth was prettier with her princess curls and her stormy grey eyes. Jason however didn't know that Annabeth was the better looking girl and almost started drooling at the sight of this girl. I had to bump his shoulder so he would shut his mouth. The boy was latino and had short curly dark hair and an elfish face. They were apparently arguing over something and had stopped us to help them solve it. Jason sided with the girl, though I suspected it was cause he thought she was the prettiest thing he had ever seen. I agreed with her too in order to end the argument.

She turned to the latino elf and stuck her tongue out in triumph. She turned back to Jason and I and introduced herself, "Also, Hi I'm Piper and this is Leo," she pointed to the boy, Leo.

We spent that lunch together with Piper and Leo. I got an odd feeling talking to them, not a bad one. But I was sure one of them was a half-blood, but being a demigod I had no way to confirm it short of testing if Riptide cut them. I figured that'd be a bad idea and decided I'd contact Chiron and have him send a satyr to sniff things out.


	4. Chapter 4

MKDemigodZ-Warrior **-** Thanks for the review. Glad you liked Piper and Leo's introduction. I figured cause they're personalities are more extroverted they might do something like that.

 **Jason:**

I had it bad. That Piper girl was something else, I almost didn't notice the new friend Percy brought into the group. He was medium height, normal complexion, he had a wispy goatee and always wore a rasta cap. His name was Grover and he apparently had a condition that excused him from P.E., he still managed to get around easy enough. He had been with the group for a couple days when I finally noticed he was kinda weird. When he laughed he would bleat slightly, I would have thought he was a faun except he actually did stuff other than beg for scraps of food and spare Denarii. Grover was extremely into nature, he was pretty much a hippie.

Percy and Grover were close but oddly enough, no one knew him. Not even Spencer had ever heard of Percy's apparent long time friend. I had no evidence anything suspicious was going on so I continued enjoying hanging out with Piper and Leo, though mostly Piper. Percy and I had almost completely cut ourselves off from Spencer's other lunch group. He would sometimes eat with them, sometimes eat with us, and other times spend lunch in the band room working on his marching band show.

During lunch on Tuesday Grover, Percy, Piper, Leo, and I were chilling at the lockers again talking about our classes, I tried listening to the other people's stuff but I really could only focus on the tan beauty next to me. Spencer came out of nowhere, spooking Grover and bringing me back to reality, and I swear to Jupiter that Grover did bleat like a goat. We all bursted out laughing, but I kept my eyes on Grover the rest of lunch. He snuck pieces of his styrofoam plate into his mouth when he thought no one was paying attention. Percy noticed though and slapped his hand and said something to him in a low voice that I couldn't make out.

"Why is like half your plate missing?" Spencer asked, pointing at Grovers plate.

Grover let out a nervous laugh, "Ok, no judging, but I like to eat it."

Everyone started laughing again including Grover, though he looked nervously towards Spencer. We went back to talking about school, but this time sports. Percy was on the swim team, Piper was on the track team, I was on the soccer team. Oh yeah, Spencer was in the marching band in case I had forgot to mention, he wouldn't shut up about it. Or at least it seemed he wouldn't because he couldn't hang out with us outside of school a whole lot because of it . Percy was talking about his first swim meet being this Saturday morning and asked if everyone would be going.

"Obviously bro. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said first. Piper and Grover also said they were going to go. I was glad Piper was going, I loved talking to her. Leo however, had work. He was employed at the local mechanic, it may seem weird that a 15 year old was working for a mechanic, but Leo was crazy good with anything mechanical. He was almost always building something, it was like he had to keep his hands busy.

We all looked at Spencer expectantly, "Sorry Percy, this weekend is the Saturday rehearsal. I'm busy all day," he said with a shrug.

Grover looked somewhat relieved but quickly hid it. I had a realization that Grover always acted more nervous when Spencer was around and more relaxed when he was gone.

I kept an eye out for monsters but there appeared to be none at this school, or even in the town. I wasn't sure why, it rubbed me the wrong way.

This however changed after soccer practice that Wednesday. I was the last to leave the lockers and I was walking down the hallway when I was stopped by a cheerleader. She was pretty, sure, but compared to Piper she looked practically like Grover. I was just going to walk past her when she gripped my arm with an abnormal amount of strength and I finally listened to what she was saying, "...how you managed to destroy my sister, but you won't live long enough to tell me."

She threw me against the wall and her nails extended into talons which she raked through air towards me. I rolled away from her, slipping Ivlivs into my hand. Which a quick flip of it, my sword was in my hand and I managed to block her next swipe. She hissed at me and her eyes glew red. I knew she was an empousa, though I hadn't faced many before. She was fast and out for blood. I rolled and blocked, completely on the defensive. I didn't have time to think about what she meant when she said her sister had been destroyed, I was too busy focused on not being sliced into deli Jason.

This fight was going on too long, she was too good for me to destroy without taking a risk. I feinted right, it didn't fool her though. She was striking at me as I swerved left, so I decided to hit her first. It happened fast, a gust a wind blew through the hallway pushing my arm and sword forward aiding my stab. Before her talons connected with me, my gladius stabbed her in the sternum cutting through her flesh and bone. Her talons cut into me an inch before my sword was all the way through her and she exploded into dust.

My side was in excruciating pain and I dropped to my duffle bag so I could look for my ambrosia. Laying against the wall, I ate it and almost immediately I felt the pain subside. Just then I remembered what she said about her sister. I knew for a fact I hadn't done it, but who had? I was the only member from Camp Jupiter at Goode High. I must not have been the only demigod, was this person/group of people the friends Juno told me to make? I had no idea where to start looking. Or did I? Grover was odd, maybe, just maybe he had something to do with it. I didn't really want to but I knew it was the right thing to contact Reyna and inform the Twelfth Legion so that night I sent a letter attached to the leg of a trained eagle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy:**

Grover agreed to meet me after school Thursday. We met near the lockers on the second floor to hopefully avoid anyone eavesdropping on us. I had already taken out one empousa and a hellhound. Grover had been sure there were two monsters among the cheerleaders but I was having trouble finding the second one.

Grover walked to me with a nervous look on his face, "Percy. I don't like this. The second monster is gone."

"What do you mean gone?" I asked him.

He looked around and said, "I mean GONE. She isn't there anymore. I have no clue what happened to her."

"You think we scared her off?" I asked even though I doubted it. Monsters would never pass up a chance at eating a child of the Big Three, and unfortunately I was part of the club.

"Hopefully. Though I've never heard of a monster getting scared and running away. Especially for something as vicious as an empousa," Grover said, which confirmed my fear.

"Looks like we aren't alone. You're positive Piper and Leo are demigods?" I was going over every possible explanation in my head. None looked good.

"I'm fairly certain both are. Hopefully this weekend I'll be able to sniff out Piper. It's hard with you around Percy, and I swear your scent has only increased. Sitting with you guys at lunch gives me a headache." Grover said and then added, "they might both be half bloods but they don't know it. That much I can tell,"

"Soooooo there must be someone else. Who is trained. Very well trained to take on an empousa and win. I know you're already doing a lot but try to keep an eye out for this other demigod. Maybe they'll be friendly," I said as some students walked by. Grover and I stopped talking until they passed us.

"Will do Percy. I hope they're friendly too," Grover and I seperated after that. I had swim practice to get to soon and Coach didn't tolerate tardiness.

/

I scanned the bleachers looking for my friends Saturday afternoon. I found them, Jason and Piper sitting right next to each other, with like no room for Jesus, and Grover sitting on the other side of Piper. Grover looked uneasy though. Unfortunately I couldn't see what was up because the meet was about to start. Jason and Piper gave me a thumbs up before I turned my attention to my competition.

Green Hope was the "rich kid" school of the county, it was full of snobs that got handed everything to them on silver platters. They were Goode's biggest rival and while I always enjoyed beating their asses I didn't get caught up in the whole thing. As much as I tried to be a normal kid during the school year, I couldn't do it. The worries of these kids were so different from mine, they thought if they're boyfriend/girlfriend broke up with them it'd be the end of the world while I had actively fought to prevent the actual end of the world. It bugged me I won't lie, but I learned to live with it early. Mortals are lucky to not have to worry about anything other than school and crushes, and I wouldn't blame for having it easier.

Despite not really caring all that much about Goode's heated rivalry with Green Hope, when that starting pistol went off for the first race my mind joined the frenzy the rest of the students had. Now that they were the enemy I was one hundred percent into making sure they would leave with their tails between their legs.

As the star of the swim team I competed in the most events, and each one I was in I dominated. It helps being a son of the sea god like that, though I tried to not use my powers while racing.

It ended up being a rout. We demolished Green Hope and as a way to celebrate my friends and I decided to go get ice cream after the swim meet. After changing and leaving the locker room Grover came up to me still looking unsettled.

"What's wrong G-man? So is Piper a demigod? Smell a monster?" I was a bit put off by the look on Grovers face.

"Yeah she is. No monster, what's wrong is Jason. He's also a demigod," Grover said.

"...ok. That's interesting," I said while looking into the distance at Jason and Piper talking.

I dragged Grover along with me while I walked towards them, he tried protesting wanting to talk more about it. But I had already made up my mind, 3 demigods needed to be brought safely to camp. The 4 of us went to go get ice cream at a local ice cream shop. It was delicious, but I didn't really pay attention to it, I was planning the easiest way to get the four of us plus Leo back to camp. While I was contemplating I noticed something on Jason's arm that really confused me. His jacket sleeve had been pushed up revealing something I hadn't seen before. It looked almost like a bar code had been tattooed to his inner arm. That alone was weird, but what was super weird was above the barcode, an eagle and the letters SPQR. I wasn't sure why but seeing that marking set off every alarm in my mind, I felt like I did before going into battle. That tattoo confused me and unsettled me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jason:**

I woke up Sunday morning going over the events of Saturday in my head. It was magical hanging out with Piper so much. We talked constantly during the swim meet and the ice cream after was just wow. She was so perfect. My daydreaming was interrupted by a knock on the door of my hotel room.

I knew who it was before I opened it. My "reinforcements" had arrived. I opened it to find Reyna, Octavian, and a buff asian guy I had never met. Reyna was tall, and had long dark hair in a single braid with eyes the color of obsidian. Octavian was also tall, but his complexion was more pale, his eyes were blue like mine but more watery colored and he had stringy pale blond hair. He was also extremely scrawny. The asian dude was shorter than Octavian, with short cropped black hair that was perfectly Legion regulation, it made me a bit self conscious because in the past few weeks I let my hair grow out a little. He was big, kinda chubby like he hadn't yet lost all his baby fat, he gave off the vibe of a giant teddy bear. Reyna introduced the asian dude as Frank, a new recruit to the Fifth cohort. Guess he and I were cohort-mates.

After letting them inside Reyna and Octavian interrogated me about my time at Goode High.

"Look, all I know is that there is a definite lack of monsters around. It's possible they're in hiding after the defeat of Saturn but I don't think so. I'm telling you, that empousa had a sister and she believed I killed her which I know for a fact I didn't do," I told them when Octavian questioned why I wanted to waste the Legions resources for this nonsense trip.

I hated Octavian. He was too good with his words and had too many friends in the council. But I was also glad he was here, we may need his auguries to help figure things out.

"What do you think Frank?" Reyna asked and we all turned to him.

Frank kind of stuttered before getting out, "Well I think we should trust Praetor Jason's judgement. It doesn't really make sense for the monsters to go into hiding, there must be demigods there."

Reyna looked at him for a second before responding, "I agree with Frank. Jason's judgement had always been trustworthy. That begs the question of who these demigods are," with that she turned to Octavian.

"Obviously they must be some _graecus_ scum. Not fit for the legion so Lupa sent them to fend for themselves," Octavian spat.

"Pretty impressive for these demigods to take on an empousa and win. Maybe they'd make it in the Legion now," I said.

Our conversation went on for a bit longer before we decided that Octavian should consult his stuffed animals. It confirmed that were more demigods at Goode then just me, 3 others to be exact. Though it took some debate to get that number, it kept changing from 3 to 4 and back again. In order to help me find them, my fellow legion members enrolled themselves at Goode High.

/

Monday at school, the four of us spent the first two periods scoping out the school. At lunch I was flagged down by Piper before I could help my Legion friends search for the demigods. Reyna, Octavian, and Frank joined me and I introduced them to Piper and Leo.

"Usually we have two others, Percy and Grover but I don't know where they are right now. Spencer sometimes joins us but not often," I explained to Reyna and company.

"What's with the purple shirts, I feel left out," Piper said with a laugh. I had completely forgotten we all were wearing our purple Camp Jupiter shirts.

"It's part of a club we're in," Reyna said saving me from having to explain, after a quick nod from Octavian she continued, "actually we'd like to invite you guys. Meet us after school if you're interested."

I was about to say something when I stopped myself. I glanced at Reyna and Octavian and I saw that they were sure. I had to suppress a smile that I would get to keep Piper and Leo in my life. Now we just had to find that third demigod.

The four of us from the Twelfth Legion were standing by the football field after school waiting for Piper and Leo. We had decided on testing them and getting them sent on their way to the legion before continuing our search for the mystery halfblood. Leo showed up first, he looked a little nervous, which I didn't blame him. The four of us looked pretty intimidating, including the scrawny Octavian, he may be small but even I was scared of him at times.

"So what's this club called?" Leo asked.

No one said anything so I spoke up, "Let's wait until Piper gets here before we start explaining."

"Ha ha, I should've known that you'd want to wait for Piper," Leo said with a wink. This caused me to blush and Reyna to send a glare at me.

Luckily Piper arrived after and we started explaining things to them.

Reyna went first, "So what do you two know about the Roman gods?" Her question confused them.

"Like the planet dudes?" Leo asked.

Octavian snorted at that, "Careful boy. Those "planet dudes" were the reason the planets were named the way they were."

"What he means is that, they're much more than planet dudes. They are much more important than just the names of planets, they're the center of Western Civilization as you know it," I interjected.

"And they don't exactly like being called the "planet dudes"," Reyna added.

At that Piper started laughing but stopped at our serious faces, "You act like they're still alive or something."

"That's cause they Piper. Immortal means immortal, they're very much alive. And they still do as they did in the time of Rome, meaning they sometimes come down to Earth to have children with mortals," Reyna said which just made Leo and Piper look more confused.

"What's that got to do with us?" Leo asked.

"We," I pointed to everyone in the group, "are the products of those relationships."

Both Leo and Piper looked from face to face as if they were expecting us to start laughing at announce it was a joke. I remembered feeling that way when Lupa described it to me, but it helped to believe when a talking wolf was talking to you, not a bunch of normal looking humans in purple shirts.

"You all are crazy," Leo said with a shake of his head.

Octavian snarled, "These children could've never killed that empousa Jason. They are imbeciles and unworthy of the Twelfth Legion."

"I hate to agree with Octavian here, but they don't seem like much. If they don't even know about the gods then there is no way they could've taken down the sister," Reyna said looking at me.

"What are you guys talk-" was all Piper got out before a loud bleat pierced the air.

All six of us turned in the direction of the noise. I didn't believe my eyes, Grover was sprawled on the ground covered in golden monster dust, Percy stood above him holding a bronze sword. A pack of hellhounds surrounded him. I thought for sure he was goner before he expertly took care of all of them. I was stunned, he killed them all with such ease and without a single wound, which seemed weird because I had seen multiple of them swipe at him with huge white claws and bite at him with their sparkling canines. Before I could do anything all the hellhounds were dead and Percy turned towards us, his sea green eyes shining, his hair and arms coated in monster dust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy:**

Monday had started off a little odd. Jason was clearly focused on other things then Latin, not that it would be bad for him. He was strangely really good at Latin. I didn't let his weird behavior affect me though. Second period was normal. Lunch things got really strange. Grover pulled me to the side before I could join PIper and Leo at our table. I had never seen Grover look so scared.

"There's more," he said while chewing on his pencils.

"What do you," I started before noticing Jason and three strangers sit at our table. Suddenly I understood. There were more demigods, Jason and his new crew all wore purple shirts and after some observing they all had the same tattoos on their inner arms except for the big asian kid.

I was about to say something to Grover when Spencer came out of nowhere, "Who are those new bozos?"

I glanced at him, he looked perturbed by the amount of people at our new lunch table, "I thought I was done with overstuffed lunch tables. Guess not, see you guys later," and with that Spencer walked off, probably towards the band room.

Before Grover or I could say something their voices drifted over to us, "-the purple shirts?" Piper asked.

"-part of a club...after school...football field," from the mystery girl with the long black braid.

"Looks like I'm skipping swim practice tonight," I turned to look at Grover, he nodded his head, "we gots to find out what's up with the purple peeps."

/

Grover and I were hiding behind the concessions watching the four purple shirt wearing demigods. I was extremely interested in this strange group of half bloods. Grover played a quick song to make our hearing better. I was so lost in their talking about the Roman Gods I didn't notice the pretty large group of hellhounds sneaking up on us. Luckily the first one growled before leaping towards Grover, giving me enough time to get out Riptide and send it back to Tartarus the hard way. In his panic he fell on the ground and let out a loud bleat, I was sure our cover was blown but I couldn't worry about that because there was still the large group of big black demon hounds trying to kill us.

I protectively stepped over Grover and brandished my sword causing the hellhounds to back off slightly, before two pounced on me. I sent a silent thank you to the Curse of Achilles as their claws and fangs bounced harmlessly off my skin. Within a couple heartbeats I had dispatched all the hellhounds, and breathing hard I turned to face the group of students. They all stood with their mouths open at me in awe. I helped Grover up and the scrawny one with pale blond hair snapped out of his stupor and shouted something. The asian dude and the girl with the braid drew their weapons, a bow and spear respectively. Jason shook his head and it looked like he flipped a coin before he was holding a beautiful gold sword. I was calculating my chances of surviving before Chiron and backup could get here, I was super glad Grover had contacted camp despite my insisting we could do this on our own.

It was unlikely they would find my weak spot but I didn't like relying on luck, I was about to launch at myself in an attempt to catch them by surprise when Grover yelled for us all to stop.

"We mean you no harm," he declared with a confident voice, though his legs were shaking pretty badly.

"Then why were you hiding behind those hot dog carts?" The girl said glaring at me with something akin to hate.

"I happen to like hot dogs," I said switching my stance and turning so all three of them stayed in front of me.

The girl looked like she was about to say something when Jason cut in, "Percy...that sword. Where'd you learn to fight like that?"

Jason still looked stunned. Reyna probed me with her spear which I knocked away with my sword. That was my mistake, in the blink of an eye the asian had shot an arrow at me, which bounced off my impervious skin to the shock of everyone but Grover.

"How is this possible!" shrieked the pale blonde boy from behind the three with weapons.

"I'll explain if you guys put down your weapons," I said with a hopeful tone. Grover seemed relieved that I was trying to do this peacefully.

Jason blinked, "You first, unlike you we aren't invincible."

I thought for a second before capping Riptide and leaving my fighting stance, "Okay, sword is away. Now you guys."

The three of them looked at each other before putting away their weapons much to the chagrin of the blonde boy, "Get out your weapons, and capture him! What are you thinking Reyna?"

Jason spoke for her, "Shut up Octavian. Let's hear Percy out."

We all stood around awkwardly before Piper said, "Someone PLEASE for the love of god explain!"

"Gods," I corrected her.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I believe you mean "for the love of gods" plural," I said.

"You know of the gods?" The girl, Reyna, asked. She still looked like she hated me.

"Of course. Though I don't know why you guys are obsessed with their roman names," I said. Grover pulled out a pencil and started eating it.

"What kind of demigod eats a pencil?" the asian boy asked.

Grover bleated, "Satyr! I'm a satyr not a demigod,"

The annoying boy in the back laughed, it sounded like an evil geniuses cackle, "What are you doing with a useless faun?"

"He's more use then you. Standing in the back while you let your friends fight for you," I retorted. I didn't like how he called Grover useless.

Grover straightened his back and glared at the kid, "Watch yourself, you're talking to a Lord of the Wild."

Jason had been looking between Grover and I finally spoke up, "Wait wait wait. Percy, why the hell are you invulnerable? You still haven't explained it."

"Curse of Achilles," I responded instantly.

The annoying kid looked like he was about to explode, "LIES! No one could survive getting the curse of Achilles!"

Before I could respond Jason said, "Well I don't know of any other explanation, do you Octavian?"

That shut up the annoying kid. He even had an annoying name, Octavian.

The asian kid asked me, "How have you survived without the training of the Twelfth Legion?"

"The twelfth what now?" I asked confused.

This made Octavian and the asian boy gape their mouths, "The Twelfth Legion, the only safe haven for demigods," Jason said like it was obvious.

"Never heard of this Twelfth Legion mumbo jumbo. As for "only safe haven for demigods", that's just wrong Camp Halfblood is the only safe place for our kind," I said.

We all just stared at each other waiting for something to happen. Exactly what, I wasn't sure. It was yet again Piper asking what was going on.

"Well what we agree upon is that the Olympians are still around and they have kids. You all are their kids," Grover said.

A sudden thought occured to me, "HEY! If you guys are demigods why weren't you helping us defend Manhattan from Kronos over the summer?" I demanded.

"The real question is where were you when we assaulted Mount Othrys?" Jason said.

"Because Kronos was here attacking Olympus duh. Besides after we defeated him Mount Othrys dissolved," I shot back at him,

"Nonsense, Saturn was defeated after we destroyed his throne," Octavian interjected.

"What's up with this roman thing you guys have?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Jason looked to Reyna and the asian dude, Frank, "We're roman demigods of course," he paused, "are you not?"

I gulped, "No. Greek all the way." I wasn't sure if I should've told them that. I felt like I was in danger, I itched to have Riptide in my hand again.

Octavian scowled but didn't say anything. Reyna glared at me, though that wasn't unusual. Frank looked at me strangely, and Jason looked hurt by my comment.

"I take it you guys don't like Greeks," Grover said, his hands reached towards his pipes.

"Greek scum like you are not to be trusted," Octavian said with more disgust in his voice then I've ever heard anyone use.

With that the fighting recommenced, I cut one of Frank's arrows in half, kicked Reyna's spear and blocked Jason's thrust. Grover ran back and started playing his pipes causing plants to grow around everyone's feet slowing them down. Jason got distracted by this, allowing me to focus fully on Reyna, we fought fiercely for a few seconds before Jason threw himself back into the fight. I kept everyone in front of me, I didn't want anyone getting behind me and getting a lucky shot at my weak spot. I heard Grover let out a howl behind, I turn to see an arrow sticking out of his leg and my vision went red. I kicked Reyna sending her flying and disarmed Jason, then I hit him in the head with the butt of my sword hilt then flung myself at Frank. I could hear Reyna running towards me so I kicked Frank in the head before I almost decapitated Reyna.

Piper screamed for us to stop and surprisingly we all stopped. I withdrew my sword from Reyna's neck and backtracked to Grover. He was okay, the arrow wasn't all that deep in his leg. We all looked at each other wearily, a faint hey was heard. We all looked into the sky to find a chariot being pulled by a couple pegasuses, I smiled when I saw the girl in it. I was pulled back down to earth when I heard the clip-clop of horse hooves and a familiar voice say, "Now now demigods. Let's put away our weapons."


End file.
